


Tumblr Flash Fiction

by Loverontheleft



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverontheleft/pseuds/Loverontheleft
Summary: A series of flash fic (1k words or less) responses to requests.





	1. Get Rough With Me

**Author's Note:**

> loverontheleft.tumblr.com for dirty talk and requests <3

You’re both breathing hard and you look up at him, biting your lip. “You can be rougher, you know.” He looks confused and you smile encouragingly. “When we fuck. You can be rougher. I’m not gonna break. And I’ll say something if you’re too rough. You should…” you wave your hand in the air, unsure. “I don’t know. Don’t get me wrong, I come like crazy now. But I kinda wanna see you be rougher. Really make me scream, make me submit, dominate the hell out of me.”

He looks unsure. “Baby…you know that’s not how I am.” You nod and he cups your face. “But I’ll try. If you want it, I’ll try.”

-||-

You’re standing at the kitchen sink, washing your hands to start dinner when you hear the back door open. He’s been out in the studio for five hours and you turn to greet him happily and ask about his progress but the look in his eyes renders you speechless. He crosses the room in broad strides and kisses you hard, pushing you up against the fridge. “Knees,” he tells you hoarsely, and as you drop, he’s shoving his pants down. “You know what to do.”

You launch forward, sucking him down and forcing a yawn so you can take all of him. He rests his head and one arm against the fridge while the other grips the back of your head, not controlling you, just pulling your hair as your head bobs and you suck greedily, moaning around his cock and trying to get a hand down your jeans without his notice. “I didn’t say touch yourself,” he snaps and your hand flies back to his thigh, gripping tightly as you pull back, your tongue dragging the length of his erection. You’re licking all over, eyes on his, whimpering as you kiss the head of his cock, tongue swirling around him and he bucks his hips forward, grunting when you drop your jaw to take him all. You grab his ass and pull him forward, eyes closed in pleasure as he starts to fuck your mouth. “Oh god, I’m gonna - no,” he says sharply, pulling back, and you whine at the loss. “Up,” he tells you, and you stand on shaking legs. “Get on the couch.”

You’ve never moved so quickly, and he follows you. Wordlessly, he unbuttons your jeans and pulls them down before indicating that your shirt should be gone too. He drops down next to you and turns on the tv before looking at you softly and stroking your hair. You bite your lip and kneel beside him, mouth watering at the sight of his throbbing cock. “Can I su-“ and the word ‘suck’ hasn’t even left your mouth before his hand tangles in your hair and he’s bringing your mouth down to his lap.

You’re moaning your gratitude when his fingers plunge into you. You squeal around his dick as his fingers take a merciless pace. “Come as much as you want,” he tells you in a tight voice. “But you’d better come when I tell you to.” He’s got two fingers deep in your heat and thrusting hard while his thumb rubs your clit. “Now. Come now.” You’re bucking hard against his hand and he pulls his hand back, shifting to bring his other hand to you while his tongue traces his fingers. “Good girl. Suck me a little more and I’ll reward you.”

He’s fingering you again when out of nowhere it seems, his body stiffens and he comes. You moan happily when his dick pulses in your mouth, coating your tongue and throat. “Swallow,” he orders, pushing your head down as you suck hard. “Greedy girl,” Brendon comments, watching you suck and lick your way off his cock. “Wanting to swallow all my cum.” You nod breathlessly, and he crushes his mouth to yours.

“What’s my reward?” You’re eager, hoping for some edging. “I did what you said,” you remind him.

“You did. Was my cum not reward enough?” He looks at you and grins, before pushing you onto your back, sliding your panties to one side, and rocking into you hard. “Hold still,” he orders, pinning your hands above your head. “Hold still so I can fuck you.” You’re gasping, trying not to move and he’s fucking you hard, probably bruising your hip bones as he pushes into you roughly. “If you don’t hold still,” he threatens, “I won’t let you come.”

“No,” you whimper and he grins, dropping his head into the crook of your neck and sucking hard. “Brendon,” you gasp, spreading your legs wider. “God, yes, mark me, claim me, I’m yours.”

“Damn right,” he tells you, and his hips are moving so fast and so hard that you can feel him pushing you up the couch. “You’d better come for me, Y/n,” he mutters, biting down. “You’d better fucking come.”

“Oh shit,” you shriek as the head of his cock hits a particularly good spot. “There, right there, fuck me there.” He keeps rocking into you, moaning your name and telling you to come for him, when you do and he groans, feeling your climax on his thighs.

“Messy girl,” he murmurs. “Greedy and messy. Clean me up.” You roll onto your hands and knees to start licking at his thighs, moaning and whimpering when his fingers slide in again. “Remember, you’d better come when I tell you,” he says, pulling his hand back to smack your ass firmly. “You know I don’t like asking twice.”

“God, spank me again,” you whimper, tongue moving in circles over his thigh.

“Come,” he tells you, “come and I’ll spank you til you can’t fucking breathe.”

“Fingers, please,” you beg, eyes closed as you run your tongue in long strokes. “Give me your fingers to come on.”

“Come,” he repeats, two fingers curling inside you as he pulls you over his lap. “Come on my hand.” His free hand comes down on your ass, hard, and you squeal, burying your face in the couch cushions as you come. “Good girl, coming when she’s told. Come,” he repeats, spanking you again. “Come for me.”

“Oh god,” you whimper, arching your back. “Oh fuck, I need-“

“You don’t need anything; I told you to come.” His hand lands again and you groan, legs quivering.

“I can’t,” you gasp, voice shaking, “I can’t come anymore, I can’t.”

“Baby,” Brendon says, all harshness from his voice gone. “Baby, sssh, it’s okay.” He pulls his fingers from you and you cry out, biting your lip and he pulls you into his lap, facing him. “Sssh, it’s okay. You don’t have to come again. You did so well. So well.”

“Yeah?” You look up at him and grin. “You did too, Mr. ‘You Know That’s Not How I Am.’ Could have fooled me; I about came on the spot when you got me on my knees in the kitchen.”

“It was good, wasn’t it?” He chuckles, raking his hands through your hair and kissing you softly. “You are so good.”

“You too, Bren. You should boss me around more often,” you say with a smile.

His eyes darken and he bends you over his lap, hand landing twice, hard. “Don’t tell me what to do,” he warns.

You moan sharply and look up at him, smiling when you see him smiling. “Yeah, I’ll see what I can do,” he says with a laugh, leaning over to kiss the top of your head.


	2. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By request: A fic where Brendon uses his glasses as part of foreplay… idk I think I️ have a glasses kink
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: language and dirty talk and general filth, mild thigh riding and fingering. Discussion of fellatio and sex.

Warnings: language and dirty talk and general filth, mild thigh riding and fingering. Discussion of fellatio and sex.

-||-

His last text told you he’d be in the shower, but you’d be able to get in since his alarm system was linked to your phone. “If you ever need to come over and I’m not here, just open the app, click on the front door, and type in your code,” he told you the day before, kissing your forehead as you slipped your shoes on and stood to go.

You stand outside his door and do as instructed. Once inside, you drop on the couch and, hearing the shower still running, you kick your shoes off and pull your hair up on top of your head, preparing to snuggle into the couch for your movie date when the water stops. There’s a shuffling sound inside the bathroom and a thud followed by a sharp swear from him, but the bathroom door opens and you pop up from behind the couch to watch him make his way down the hall.

“Holy shit,” you mutter and he looks up, sees you, and grins. “Holy shit,” you repeat, moving to your knees on the couch, leaning over the back of it to get a better look. “You’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.” Brendon rolls his eyes and runs a hand through his wet hair, hitching at the waistband of his jeans. “You are,” you insist, turning back and settling into the couch as he drops down next to you. “Coming out of the bathroom in nothing but your jeans and glasses, Jesus Christ, that’s not fair.”

“I could take the glasses off,” he suggests and you shake your head, crawling into his lap. “Thank you; I’m out of contacts and would really love to be able to see, especially now that my gorgeous girlfriend is on top of me.”

“What was that thud?” He groans and you poke him gently in the chest.

“I tripped- shut up,” he says with a laugh, shoving your shoulder playfully, “and hit my hip on the counter.”

“Bren,” you say scoldingly, slipping out of his lap. “I must have been hurting you; why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because,” and he looks serious, “you in my lap is a far greater good than a bruised hip is bad.”

“If you say so,” you mumble, unzipping his jeans to expose his hip bones and, although you didn’t intend it, the base of his cock - he seems to skip underwear a lot, you’re noticing. “Lemme see.”

“My dick?” Brendon grins and you shake your head. “Ah, my battle wound.”

“Yes.” He shifts slightly so the burgeoning bruise on his hip comes into view and you sigh, looking up at him sadly. “Baby,” you say softly, “that looks like it hurts.”

“Well,” he says ruefully, “it doesn’t exactly feel great.”

“Can I help?”

“I’m - I don’t - you’re welcome to try,” Brendon stammers and you smile, settling back on your knees and lowering your lips to the mark. He hisses at the contact at first but as your tongue rolls over the bruise, he relaxes back into the couch. “Baby,” he sighs, running his hand through your hair. “Feels - feels kinda good.” You make an agreeing noise and run your hand back over to encircle his cock, pulling him gently from his jeans. “Y/n,” he groans, and you shush him, hand stroking him to hardness, occasionally moving lower to squeeze and roll his balls in your palm while your lips and tongue keep working the bruise. “Baby-“

“Hush,” you tell him softly, looking up at him. “Let me do this.”

“What’s gotten into you?” He’s hardly complaining; the look he’s giving you in awestruck and incredibly turned on, and it only increases when he sees your other hand is between your legs, rubbing gently at your clit through your leggings. “Don’t stop,” he says quickly, “fucking love it- just - what brought this on?”

“Glasses,” you mumble against his hip and he makes a confused sound. You look up at him, tongue moving in circles over his hip, your right hand pumping him firmly now that he’s hard. “You’re so fucking sexy in those glasses. Wanted to drop to my knees and blow you the minute you walked into the living room, wanted to finger myself while sucking you off, make you come quick so I could ride you long and hard, sit in your lap and take your cock,” you’re breathing hard, working yourself up, even more, abandoning his hip to straddle his thigh, adjusting so you can still jack him off as you slide back and forth with purpose. “Wanted to grind on you, faster and faster, until you couldn’t take it and you’d be squeezing my ass with both hands, moving me on your cock, and sucking my neck, those glasses pressing against me, and your fingers rubbing my clit-“

“I’m squeezing your ass with both hands and my fingers are rubbing your clit?” He grins, but you can see he’s turned on; his leaking cock in your hand is only further proof. “That’s impressive.”

“Don’t sass me, Urie, I’m a little busy focusing on taking your cock.”

“Yeah, baby, focus on my cock like a good girl. Let me worry about my hands. You gonna bounce up and down in my lap?”

“You want me to?”

“Yeah honey, love when you grab my shoulders and ride me hard, get those tits bouncing so I have to grope you and hold them up to my mouth to suck on your nipples, how you moan and whine and clench my dick with your pussy as you come- oh fuck, Y/n I’m gonna-“

“Come,” you urge him breathlessly. “Come for me.”

“Jesus, you’re -“ Brendon groans, tossing his head back against the couch as you stroke him through his climax, watching in awe as his cum rolls down over your fist. “Glasses,” he says finally when his body stops seizing under you. “This was because of my glasses?” He grins when you nod. “Well, I’m never wearing contacts again.”


End file.
